Shooting sticks are known which comprise a walking stick formed with a foldable seat of canvas or like material. These sticks have proved to be popular but suffer from the disadvantage that when used as a seat they make only single point contact with the ground. They are therefore inherently unstable and are of limited use to the elderly or others with relatively limited personal stability.
Examples of walking sticks which can be converted into multi-legged seats can be seen from CN101214099, U.S. Pat. Nos. 484,334, 391,901, 389,810, 763,166, 542,609 and CH48155. All of these proposed walking sticks suffer from the disadvantage that, when in their seat configurations, no independent adjustment of the seat legs is possible. This means that when positioned on uneven ground, there is a strong possibility that the seat will be unstable.
Tripod stands for such items as cameras and guns are also known, some of which include a leg or support of adjustable height. Examples of these are to be found in EP1936436, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,845,602 and 8,146,876.
One object of this invention is to provide a walking stick which can readily be converted to a seat which has three height adjustable points of contact with the ground whether the ground is flat or uneven.